marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Fisk
|gender = Male |DOD = 1970sDaredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous"Fisk was 12, 40 some years ago."Daredevil is before Age of Ultron |tv series = Daredevil (2 episodes) |actor = Domenick Lombardozzi |status = Deceased}} William "Bill" Fisk was a political candidate for the in New York City in the 1970s. Fisk made deals with the local mafia, and went further into debt to support his faltering campaign. Due to his failure in the media, and combined with his drinking habits at home, Fisk frequently abused his family, including his wife Marlene Vistain and his son Wilson. The psychological torment Fisk had inflicted on Wilson drove him to a breaking point, leading to his eventual murder. Biography Fisk Family Running for Office Bill Fisk was married to a woman named Marlene and they had a son who they named Wilson. As a heavy drinker, Fisk often abused his wife and son verbally and physically, which got even worse when he was intoxicated. Fisk ran for of New York City in the early 1970s. He and his son even made signs so people would vote for him. Needing money to fund his campaign, Fisk took a loan from a local mobster called Don Rigoletto, much to his wife's disdain. for his attitude]] Not soon after putting many of the signs up, Fisk was told by his son that a young man named Bernie Walker was knocking down the signs and calling both of them losers. Fisk quickly took his son and the two went to go hunt the boy down. When they found him, he was using a bat to hit bottles. Fisk tried to make Walker tell him why he was hitting the signs and insulting him, but his response was that his father was the one who called him a loser and all he was doing was repeating his statement. Fisk then beat Walker with his own bat and ordered his son to kick him, which he did again and again, under Fisk's order.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Murdered by Wilson ]] While drunk and angry over his failures, Fisk attempted to make his son think upon his future, Fisk made him sit and stare at a wall to clear his head. Fisk was about to leave to talk with Don Rigoletto again, but he was stopped by his wife. Fisk, enraged by her, began to beat her. ]] Wilson picked up a hammer and yelled at his father to stop. Fisk walked over to his son, not thinking he would do anything to him. As Fisk turned back around, Wilson hit him in the back of the head with the hammer, knocking him unconscious. When Fisk fell on his knees after being hit, Wilson continued to batter his skull with the hammer until he was dead. Marlene then used a saw to cut Fisk's body into parts. They put each part into separate bags and had Wilson take one out each night and throw it in the river for the next week. Legacy Wilson's Nightmares All who knew that Fisk owed Don Rigoletto money assumed that Fisk had left town to avoid him. As an adult, Wilson Fisk wore his father's cufflinks often to remind him that he was "not cruel for the sake of cruelty" and nothing like his father. Personality To be added Facilities *'Fisk Residence': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Marlene Fisk † - Wife and Abuse Victim *Wilson Fisk - Son, Abuse Victim and Killer *Vanessa Marianna - Daughter-in-Law Allies *Don Rigoletto † *Flores - Former Neighbor Enemies *Bernie Walker Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (flashback) ***''World on Fire'' (mentioned) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (mentioned) ***''Speak of the Devil'' (mentioned) ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mentioned) ***''The Path of the Righteous'' (mentioned) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mentioned) ***''Daredevil'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''The Devil You Know'' (mentioned) ***''Upstairs/Downstairs'' (mentioned) Gallery That's our ticket.png YoungWillyFisk-CutLip-TellingOff.jpg BloodyWilsonHugsMotherEp8-1-.png Bill Fisk Promo.jpg References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kingpin